the_potterotica_podcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Q06 - Happy Butthole-o-ween!
This episode features the story "Tricks, Treats, and Other Saucy Endeavors on Devil's Night" by InvaderEx7. This is the first "holiday special episode" of the podcast. It featured a guest, Eric Scull, from the MuggleCast podcast. Eric's F.O.W.L.S. answers: 1) Would want to have sex with Tonks 2) in the Room of Requirement, perhaps as a beach scene 3) Knox spell 4) Magical Object to include in sexual encounter: Quaffle 5) Was not surprised by Matthew Lewis' transition to adonis. Episode Summary Harry wakes up from a night of drinking and debauchery on Halloween night to find someone in bed beside him. The sexy vampire from the night before is none other than Draco Malfoy, but what happened the night before? Pairings * Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter Notable Moments * Eric joked that the magical object to use in a sexual encounter would be Weasley clock -- won't get distracted while having sex wondering where the Weasleys are. * The hosts and Eric discuss their Halloween plans * "Rimming? That's fine!" ~ Allie * Harry sleeps on silk sheets made from Snape's pubes, but only 8 thread count because they're so sparse. * "Who the fuck is Kyle?!" ~ Eric sounds outraged that Ginny has a new boyfriend. * Squish-dom needs to be made more commonplace. * Do Witches dress like "sexy Muggles" for Halloween? * "Kyle's been working out. It's always leg day." ~ Allie, explaining how Kyle wooed The Saviour's woman away from him. * Poor Harry is quite unobservant in this story, and the hosts take every opportunity to joke about it. * Lyndsay learns a new word: Flagon * Allie appreciates Danny's joke about "flagon" being short for flying dragon. * Allie can't get through her own joke because she's laughing too hard at herself. * Powerful move: Running your boot up his calf. * "Do I really have to read the slurs??" ~ Lyndsay, who proceeds to sound distinctly Irish * "Rita Skeeter is going to have THE BEST press release." ~ Allie * Allie jokes about her tramp stamp. * "He's baby birding him." ~ Lyndsay * "Where's the rimming?!" ~ Allie * Squish-dom > Sex-tastic * Eric changes his #4 answer so his magical object to a time turner so he can fuck someone into next week literally. * Allie is concerned about their morning flagon breath. * It's official: Draco always does comical voices in bed. That is now canon. * "I'm calling it now: Harry's going to call out the name 'Kyle!'" ~ Eric * "fisting one of his hands in the silk sheets" --> so...in Snape's hair? * Harry in a tanning booth would be like that episode of Friends when Ross tries to get tan. * "Happy HOLE-a-ween!...Get it?" ~ Lyndsay * Eric wishes it was Ginny and the band OMC. Allie reveals "How Bizarre" is a hated song of hers. * Harry's not always Dom, but he's almost always dumb. * Allie reveals at the end that her mom was in the room the whole time while they were recording. Wands Up or Down Allie: Up * Liked Draco's dominance and mutual consent. Danny: Up * Story and sex is great, both tension and tenderness Lyndsay: Up *Enjoyed the story leading up to it. *Baby bird shots were hot Eric: Hoftie * Loves the fangs, but not enough Kyle. * Consent is sexy and talking about feelings Category:2017 Category:Quickies Category:Quickies and Specials Category:Quickie 6 Category:Reader: Lyndsay Category:3 Wands Up Category:Episodes Category:Allie: Up Category:Danny: Up Category:Lyndsay: Up Category:Guest Host